The inventive concept relates to a method and an apparatus for processing a signal in a satellite signal receiving system, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for acquiring a signal of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS).
A global navigation satellite system (GNSS) is a series of systems which check a position of a target and provides visual information by using a plurality of satellites and receiving equipment on the ground.
The GNSS may include the Global Positioning System (GPS) operated by the United States, a Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS) operated by Russia, a Galillean location tracing system that will be established by the EU, etc. The GNSS performs an operation of acquiring a satellite signal, thus conducting research for reducing a time required for acquiring a satellite signal to improve a performance of the GNSS.